


Even If We're Countries Apart, I Will Find You Again

by Riie_Marks (LilDeaf_LilDumb)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Apocalypse, Apocalypse aftermath, I promise, ITS GOT A HAPPY ENDING, M/M, Troye and Tyler are a background couple, Zombie Apocalypse, but yeah, its all like mentions, mentions of death but like no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDeaf_LilDumb/pseuds/Riie_Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil had been miles and miles apart when the news hit about the outbreak, they had been miles and miles apart when the zombie apocalypse started.<br/>But that doesn't mean they won't find a way back to each other.<br/>--<br/>"So with a smile and kiss Phil sent Dan back to his home town.  With a smile and a kiss Phil sent Dan away, not knowing that would possibly be the last time he saw him.<br/>Phone lines went down 2 days after the World Wide quarantine announcement, no one was coming in or out of the countries until…until either everyone was a walking corpse or all the “infected” were gone."<br/>--<br/>Wordcount: 3,000</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If We're Countries Apart, I Will Find You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I know the time line might be a little wonky but i wrote this in like 2 hours okay.  
> Also I just got into Tyler, Troye, Zoe and everyone else so if they're a little OOC I apologize.  
> ENJOY!!! <3

The world had gone to shit about 6 years ago. A zombie outbreak…It had started in Florida- an airborne infection- and by the time anyone knew the symptoms it had spread around the world. India, Africa, Russia, America, New Zealand, Australia…it was everywhere. Everyone had someone they knew getting sick. It was like a flash of lighting, it killed so many people so quickly…And after two weeks you couldn’t go anywhere without quiet moans and dragging feet following you. 

Dan had been back in Wokingham, doing a charity event, when the world went up in flames. Phil had wanted to go with his boyfriend, but Louise convinced him to stay with her while she was in Manchester, and Phil was never one to give up the chance to see Darcy. So with a smile and kiss Phil sent Dan back to his home town. With a smile and a kiss Phil sent Dan away, not knowing that would possibly be the last time he saw him.

Phone lines went down 2 days after the World Wide quarantine announcement, no one was coming in or out of the countries until…until either everyone was a walking corpse or all the “infected” were gone. Phil had tried to reach Dan right after he heard the announcement, but nothing went through. One text did make it to Phil’s phone; it had a time stamp of three hours before the world-wide alert.

‘From: Bear :3  
I love you; I’ll be back home soon.  
Please don’t buy anymore house plants while I’m gone. <3’

The main power went out about three months into the breakout. And at that point double-A batteries became worth more than gold and diamonds. The same for Band-Aids and other first aid supplies, everyone needed something. It seemed like the most basic things were becoming the most rare.

The first 4 months were the hardest on Louise and Phil. Right after the outbreak everyone around them seemed to get sick, Phil’s mum had called one night (somehow) with a goodbye for herself and Phil’s dad, and Darcy was gone a couple weeks after. But to Phil the worst was not knowing. Was Dan dead? Were all of their friends dead? Would the world ever come back from this? Or were raiding empty homes, and trashing Tesco’s looking for food Phil’s entire future? Was anyone looking for him?

Was Dan looking for him?

“What if he’s gone, Louise? What if he’s one of…” The crack in Phil’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by either of them, “What if he’s one of them now?”

“I don’t know, love. We just keep moving.” Louise said with as calm as she could be, nearly a year since Darcy’s death, but that just wasn’t enough time. About 7 months into the outbreak Louise and Phil had packed up what they could carry and started towards Dover- there were rumors that there was a man who could get you into France. And since England left nothing of bad memories and heartache for the two of them it was worth a shot. So a year into the outbreak Phil and Louise started towards a new future. 

-

About a year and half- or so- into the outbreak, most of the walking dead were gone. But at the point there were no governments, no officials to ‘lift the quarantine’, but people didn’t give up. Some normalcy was trying to be restored, there were markets popping up in places. However without money it became a barter society, a bottle of water for a loaf of bread. 

And people started setting up towns. Places for a new start, Phil always made Louise stop and walk through those places- looking for the brown eyes he missed so badly. He was never there, and both of them knew finding him was most likely a lost cause- but Louise never said anything. She couldn’t take that hope away from him. 

-  
“Louise look.” Phil said pointing at the wooden make-shift sign. ‘New Beginnings Town & Market’ with an arrow pointing towards a curvy dirt path. 

“Let’s go...hopefully we can find something to eat other than rabbit.” She offered a small smile at her friend and they both wandered off the main road, which was falling apart due to no maintenance, and started down the path. Phil had never thought reading all those ‘How to survive in the wild’ articles online would ever help…but they certainly had. 

To get to the market you had to walk through the town, they spent hours walking up and down the aisles of makeshift tents and what people were calling ‘Home’. Phil’s wasn’t sure he could take this, Dan and all their friends were probably gone. Phil was going to admit defeat when a loud shriek stopped Louise and Phil in their tracks. 

It was almost like a movie. They turned around slowly and almost directly in front of them was a woman, a water jug dropped in front of her feet pouring onto the dirt road, crying openly. Louise blinked multiple times before starting to jog at the woman.

“Zoe! Ohmygod, love.” Louise was crying too, and it took Phil a moment to realize what was happening. By the time he made it over to the pair, they were sitting on the dirt road, sobbing. Phil smiled.

All their friends weren’t dead.

After a few minutes of crying, Zoe looked up and Phil and back at Louise and smiled. She stood up, pulling Louise up with her.

“Come with me.” Is all she said before picking the jug up and grabbing Phil’s hand and starting down the aisle. 

\- 

“Go on in.” Zoe said stopping outside a house, it seemed to be one of the only proper houses. It had peeling yellow paint and broken front porch steps, but it was a real house nonetheless. Phil looked at Zoe in confusion but none the less stepped inside.

“Zoe how long does it take to get water?” A man said from a room off to the side, a light tone of joking in his voice. Phil felt Louise step into the foyer beside him. The voice rang familiar, but Phil didn’t move.

“I found something more important...Well somethings.” Zoe said coming in and closing the door. She laughed softly as footsteps could be heard coming near them.

“What’s more import-” The voice stopped dead, and Phil couldn’t help but smile.

“Tyler!” Phil was laughing, and then he was hugging the body. And it was his turn to cry, some of the people he assumed dead were standing in the same room as him. Tyler and Phil must have hugged for at least a minute straight before Phil let go. And the only reason Phil let go of Tyler was because he heard Louise gasp behind him.

“Phil? Phil Lester?” And Phil was laughing again, and turning to hug another friend he assumed dead.

“It’s so nice to see you, Troye.” And there were lots of tears, and even more hugs before any of them went to sit down in the living room. It was quiet for a while before Louise asked what both she and Phil were thinking.

“Zoe…where’s Alfie?” Her voice was soft, and both Phil and she tried to ignore the frown Tyler and Troye shared.

“He went on a nightly sweep, to check the forest to see if the traps caught any animals…” She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “He never came back.”

“I’m so sorry love.” Louise whispered, grabbing the other girls hand and rubbed her thumb on the back of Zoes hand.

“It’s alright. Where’s Dan?” Zoe smiled at Phil, but immediately lost it when she saw the way Phil’s eyes just seemed to flood. Dan and Phil had come out to all their friends about 3 months before the outbreak. Phil would never remember how proud their friends had been, how happy he and Dan had felt.

“Did he…Is he…” Tyler asked quietly, and Phil shook his head. Phil ran a hand through his hair. 

“No it’s worse than that. I don’t know where he is, he left three days before the outbreak report…” Phil blinked and looked at his grungy shoes, “I don’t think he’s dead. I would feel it if he was dead.” Phil clenched his fist, “I know I would feel it if he was gone.”

The room fell silent again and Tyler gave a small laugh, Phil looked at him in confusion. 

“I honestly thought Troye and I would admit we were together before you and Dan came clean.” 

Phil smiled and gave a small laugh too.

-

“So how did the American and the Australian end up with a Brit? And how did you guys end up here?” Phil asked, it had gotten dark but there was so much to catch up on. Troye had snuggled up in Tylers lap, and Phil could see how worn down he had gotten…how worn down all of them had gotten.

“Troye, Tyler and Connor had come to visit when it happened. They had been staying with Alfie and I.” Zoe said smiling at the memories from before the world turned to this. The vlogging and joking and the lack of worrying. 

“As for ending up here,” Tyler continued, absent mindedly playing with Troyes hair, “We left Brighton after Connor died…and we had found this house. And after a little while people had just started wandering in, asking to stay here, this property had a fence around it and so we said why not. It became our home. It became all these peoples home.” Tyler smiled softly as did Troye and Zoe. Troye smiled up at Tyler and put a little kiss on his chin. 

“You accidently built a town.” Phil laughed.

“Seems that way.” Zoe began to laugh too, and soon the house filled with laughter, replacing the eerie silence from earlier.

-

Another year passes and Phil and Louise find their home in New Beginnings. Phil slowly begins to let go of Dan. He can be happy without him. He’ll be okay with or without him. (But probably better if he was here but nonetheless).

-

Another six months after that and Troye comes bursting into the house screaming and hollering. The door slams open and seems to shake the entire world. Dust flies off the walls at the force.

“WHERE IS PHIL?” Troye is shouting and running through all the rooms, pushing past Tyler and Louise. Looking for the older man. A smile wide on his face.

“He’s asleep in his room. Why? Troye?!” Tyler is yelling after the boy who’s already upstairs. A few moments later both Phil and Troye seem to fly out of the house. But both Tyler and Louise see the way Phil has a slight smile on his face.

“Something good must have happened.” Louise says still staring at the wide open door, her own smile forming.

“What makes you say that?” Tyler says looking at her then back at the door, “What if somethings gone horribly wrong?”

“It hasn’t.” She says before taking a sip of her water. Tyler looks at her, Zoe now joining them.

“The reasoning here?”

“I’ve only seen him smile like that once since the outbreak.” Louise says turning to look at them, “We were walking through a market…about a year and a half ago, or so. And a girl recognized Phil. Ran up and hugged him.”

“That’s it? That’s why he smiled like that? Because of a fan?” Tyler asked and Louise shook her head.

“The girl asked why Phil wasn’t with Dan, when Dan had been in the market a month before us.” 

-

“MARTYN!” Phil’s screaming and running, shoving people out of the way. The boy spins around at the voice calling him. Suddenly there’s hugging and Phil’s wondering when Martyn got so buff. 

“You’re…you’re alive.” His brother is holding him at arm’s length from him and laughing. 

-

“So when did Dan find you?” Martyn askes while walking back to the house and Phil chokes on his water, and stops dead in his tracks.

“Dan…Dan is looking for me?” Phil askes, his heart doing the flippy-over thing, like it had when Dan and him has first kissed, he spins around looking at his brother.

“He hasn’t found you?” Martyn askes, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Dan was with me and my group for about 3 months, until we stopped in a village for a rest, and someone mentioned seeing you… He was gone the next morning.” 

“I’m sorry.” Troye says a moment later, looking at Phil’s bent head and shaking shoulders,

“Why?” Phil looks up and he’s smiling, “My Dan is still looking for me. It’s been years and he hasn’t given up on me.” 

-

A week after Martyn shows up and explains at everyone in his group had gone separate ways to find the people they loved (if they were still alive) he had just ended up here. He walked blindly for two weeks before seeing the sign.

Phil decides to put signs of his own up by the road.

-

“Dan, It’s me. I’m at a town called New Beginnings’ This way  
-phil”

-

“Dan meet me at the town of New Beginnings  
-Phil”

-

“Im this way, at a town called NEW BEGINNINGS  
-Phil”

-

“Come find me Dan. I’m in a town called New Beginnings.  
-Phil”

-

The former YouTube star left the signs up and down the highways, walking miles most every day to leave them by the side of the road. Some of the signs are on old pieces of paper, some on wood…Phil pretty much used whatever he could find. And there were days where Tyler or Martyn would make him rest, so he would go and sit by the entrance to the town. Watching people go out to hunt, new people come in asking if there was still room for them. This went on for two months before something actually happened.

-

“Hullo, uh, have you seen a man named Phil? He’s about yay tall and skinny as a stick?” A tall brunette man askes a woman sitting near the entrance to the town, the woman looks up and smiles. 

“Yeah, he’s gone out to put up more signs up the side of the road…looking for ‘the love of his life’ he claims.” The woman laughs, “He should be back today or tomorrow, but why do you wanna see him?” 

“I’m…I’m an old friend of his.” The brunette says quietly, smiling, clutching the piece of paper in his hand. 

“Well he lives in the house, walk up the middle row and you’ll see it. Tyler can probably set you up with somewhere to sleep until Phil gets back.”

-

When he knocks on the door and Louise opens it, she screams. Like an ear piercing scream of joy, and under different circumstances he would have cringed away but instead he fell towards her.

“DAN.” Louise then grabs him and then cries. She cries a lot. She’s cradling his head in her shoulder and she’s hiccupping and honestly he’s crying too. Louise is screaming for Tyler and Troye. And he’s clinging to his friend and if this is his only life line. Even when he notices the others he bring himself to pull away from Louise. Dan had missed her so damn much.

And of course Tyler screams when he see him, standing in his doorway dirty as fuck, long curly ‘hobbit’ hair, looking too skinny but crying and smiling. And Zoe cries too and as does Troye.

Martyn smiles and welcomes Dan back and they all discuss a game plan for when Phil gets back. The entire time Dans stomach was in knots.

-

After Tyler has made Dan shower and get cleaned up, and Zoes trimmed his hobbit hair. Dan waits. Phil is supposed to be back today, he had taken a three day trek to put signs further up the road.

Every time the door unlocks his heart jumps, but so far it hasn’t been Phil. But about the time the sun is setting he’s in the kitchen with Troye talking about the ‘good old days’, when he hears the door open. 

“Hey Ty.” Dan’s heart jumps, that’s him. That’s his Phil. One room away, talking to Tyler.

“Hey Phil…” Tyler says and Dan moves towards the door, but doesn’t go out just yet.

“Phil can you stay still for a second, I wanna get something for you…yeah just stand there and close your eyes.” Tyler says and Dan can hear his voice getting closer to the kitchen door, and before Dan knows it he’s standing right in front of Phil. And Tyler is smiling so wide and he can see Troye, Zoe and Louise all staring at them.

“Okay, just turn a little this way and…” Tyler is killing Dan, “Open.”

Dans heart catches on fire at the sight of his blue eyes. And he can’t help it. Dan pretty much launches himself at Phil, and the second he’s back in Phil’s arms he cries. He cries for the 5 years he’s spent without Phil. All the days he didn’t have his other half. He cries for how alone he felt. 

“Hi bear.” Phil’s sobbing but that doesn’t stop him from pulling back and holding Dan’s face in his hands. 

“Hi my lion.” Dan’s out of breath but he can’t stop crying. He’s never been so happy.

“I missed you.” Is all Dan can get out before he’s back to clinging on Phil, and then they’re sitting on the floor. Clinging to each other, much like Louise and Zoe did the day they found her.

“I missed you so badly.” Phil mumbles and when they kiss Dan feels like he’s exploding from the inside out.

“You’re never going anywhere without me again. Okay?” Phil says and he’s partially joking but Dan can tell he’s also dead serious. 

“And the same to you.”


End file.
